My Space
by WyldFyre
Summary: Has to do with an independent federation, and a girl who is trying to make it in the wrestling world.
1. Default Chapter

Anything written within ~~ is an entry in Terry-Anne's journal... everything else is not... :-) It's that simple...  
~Journal,  
This past week has been so insane! I went from being someone who probably wasn't going to get her shot at being a wrestler to being booked at the next show! I know it's only an Indie fed, but I'm excited anyways! They've got me booked in an InterGender match, and I can't wait.  
I'm sitting in the back of Trina Anderson's old mini-van as we travel to the place where we're going to wrestle. I've got some training to do before the show, then I have to practice my promos. Yuck!!! I have to do that every show from now on until they think I've got it right... :-(  
The guy who is my partner in the InterGender match is riding with us, too. Along with three other people... damn free loaders!!!! Just kidding... :-) The guys name is Jacob Moroven. He's kind of cute, and he's a pretty nice guy. Most of the people in the TWF (Technical Wrestling Federation... I didn't think of the name!!! Leave me alone! :-)) are... except for Naughtia Tylen. She's messed up... she's riding in this vehicle, too... darn...  
Well, I'll talk later! I gotta go! C-ya!~  
"Terry-Anne Lundon! Stop writing in that stupid journal!" Trina shouted, jokingly, from the driver's seat.  
"I did, I did..." Terry-Anne replied with a laugh. "Your worse than my mom..."  
"Aww!!! Little Terry-Anne still listens to what her mommy says?" Terrance Woods said from his seat in front of Terry-Anne, and earned himself a smack on the back of the head from her for the remark.  
"Shut up, Terrance..." Jacob said, laughing at him as he rubbed his head.   
"Getting beat up by a girl... sad, Terrance, very sad..." Trina said with a chuckle.  
"Shut up and drive!" Terrance yelled, not very happy with the remarks.  
"We're here anyways... get your sorry butts out of my car!!!" Trina yelled with a laugh.  
"Yes, m'am!" Jacob said as Terrance opened the sliding door and Jacob pushed past him to get out first.  
"Hey!" Terrance yelped before jumping out of the van and running after Jacob, who had already taken off.  
"Boys..." Trina said with a laugh as she walked up to Naughtia and Terry-Anne.   
Naughtia only rolled her eyes and walked away. Terry-Anne and Trina exchanged glances before watching Naughtia walk through the doors to enter the old community center where they were working tonight.  
"Somebody needs to fix her attitude..." Terry-Anne said.  
"Amen... she acts like a spoiled little brat," Trina agreed.  
"Probably because they took the Women's title away from her," Terry-Anne said.  
"Probably," Trina said, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, we need to head on in. You have to get training before tonight!"  
"Yipee..." Terry-Anne said, rolling her eyes. "I get to learn how to get my butt kicked... yah!"  
Trina laughed a little bit, and the two girls headed into the arena.  
*****************************************************  
BOOM! Terry-Anne landed hard on her shoulders and back as she practiced the Swanton Bomb.  
"Ow!" she yelped, holding her right shoulder.   
"Come on! Get up!" Terrance told her, standing there with his arms crossed.  
Terry-Anne scrambled to her feet quickly, still holding her right shoulder.  
"How many times have I showed you this and you continue to mess it up!" Terrance said, now joking around a little bit.  
Terry-Anne shrugged with her left shoulder, and stared at the ground. She had been messing the swanton bomb up every time she tried it out, no matter how many times Terrance had showed it to her.  
Terrance approached her, "Terry, I know you can do this. I'm not being mean to you because I'm mad, I just want you to get this right so you don't hurt yourself when you try it..."  
"I know..." Terry-Anne mumbled, still not looking up.  
Terrance sighed, "come on... you've trained enough for today. I'll get out of the ring and listen to your promo..."  
Terrance slid out of the ring and grabbed the microphone that lay on the announcer's table. He checked to make sure it worked, then handed it to Terry-Anne through the ropes.  
As she began, Terry-Anne saw two more guys enter the small area near the ring. One was Jacob, but she hadn't seen the other one before. She finished up her promo, and Terrance nodded in approval.  
"Not bad, but you need to work on your attitude. Your character is a 110% bitch... people need to be able to tell that by the way you're talking," Terrance told her, then helped her exit the ring.  
"Terry-Anne, this is the guy who is going to team with Naughtia tonight... Paul Moore," Jacob said, introducing the new guy. "He's new, too, so he's training now."  
"Ahhh! You're too freakin' big! We're going to die," Terry-Anne joked, then started walking away. "I'll talk to you guys later! I have to make a quick phone call! Have fun training!!!"  
With that, Terry-Anne walked away, leaving the three men behind.  
"Does she have what it takes, Terrance?" Jacob asked.  
"She's okay, but if she tries for that swanton bomb tonight, I don't know," Terrance said with a grim expression. "Her promos are getting better, though. Maybe she could just be a manager if her wrestling doesn't work."  
"I think she has what it takes... just give her some more time... she doesn't have to be a high-flyer," Jacob said.  
"Dude, she's too small to do anything else! She's 5'2" and only weights 110 pounds! She'll get knocked around too much if she tries to be technical or if she brawls," Terrance argued.  
"Let her try some of it... it can't get any worse, if you have that to say," Jacob said, before he and Paul got into the ring. "We'll talk about this later, Terrance!"  
Terrance shook his head and walked off. He would have to give Terry-Anne a chance, whether he wanted to or not. He sighed, and exitted the main area to look for Trina.  
*****************************************************  
Okay, I know that was short, but I'm in a hurry. Character descriptions will be in the next part.  



	2. Default Chapter

Suzaku no Saiai: Part 1  
  
  
A New Legend  
  
Standard disclaimer: All of the Fushigi Yuugi characters are the property of   
Watase Yuu, Shogakukan, Studio Pierrot, Bandai Visual, TV Tokyo, and Movic.   
Please don't sue me; I'm just a poor college student. Kourin and Jin Feng are my   
original characters. Feel free to use them, but please let me know   
first(jscaife@austin.rr.com)  
  
"Nuriko's not dead!" Miaka screamed, running away from Tamahome.  
"Miaka!" he called after her desperately before starting to follow.  
The remaining four seishi stood stunned by the death of their comrade. Chichiri   
solemnly removed his mask and began praying over the body. All of them   
realized that only time would heal the wound caused by Nuriko's death.  
Suddenly, the sky opened with a flash of brilliant crimson light, and a girl   
appeared before the startled group. "Who the hell are you, and where the fuck   
am I?"  
The girl swept her gaze over the cluster of men and tried to keep the shock and   
disgust out of her face. "Great, I get swept away in a ball of red light to the middle   
of nowhere, and the only people around are a strange guy with a fan, fangs, and   
earrings, a weirdo with funky, blue - of all colours- hair, a stupid oaf with a cat,   
and a little boy!" she muttered angrily. "To top it off, this place is freezing!" She   
scanned the strange group again and finally noticed the fifth figure who was   
apparently sleeping peacefully on the ground. "Are you all stupid?!" she   
demanded harshly. "Your buddy will probably die if you let him...her...sleep in the   
snow like that."  
Four startled pairs of eyes stared back at her. "Ojousama, that's impossible,"   
stated the big man with the cat.  
"Why's that? Is he superhuman or something?" the girl quipped sarcastically.  
The blue-haired man stepped forward and restrained the man with the fan. "I'm   
afraid you misunderstood my companion. You see, Nuriko is already dead."  
"You fools, didn't you try a chi transfusion or anything?!" she demanded.  
"Mitsukake-san," asked the little boy,"what is the strange woman talking about?"  
"Ojousama, none of us can manipulate chi well enough to successfully complete   
that procedure," the big man said.  
"Maybe there actually is a point in my being here then," she smiled tightly. "How   
long has he been dead? If it's longer than a couple of hours I can't do anything,   
so don't ask me to bring your dead mothers back or anything funny, okay?"  
"He's only been dead a few minutes," a new voice broke in.  
The girl turned to find another young man and an odongoed, brown-haired girl   
looking at her hopefully.  
"Can you really bring Nuriko back to life?" the odongoed girl asked. "Will you   
really help us?"  
"As a healer it is my duty to provide aid to any who require it," the other girl   
replied sharply,"regardless of whether I know them or not. However, I need all of   
your help. When I'm transferring my chi, all of my defenses are lowered. If I am   
even startled, I could lose control, and both of us could die. Hey, big guy,   
Mitsukake was it, you seem to have some healing power yourself, so you get to   
be my assistant. You there, with the blue hair, have a particularly strong aura, so   
I want you to create a barrier around us. The rest of you should grab a weapon   
and defend blue hair and us two, wakatta?"  
The brown-haired girl ran to the horses and carefully hefted a large sword with   
both hands. It was two thirds as tall as she was, and she could barely lift the tip   
from the ground. The strange girl restrained a groan.  
"Can you really use that, doll face?" she asked disparagingly. "Are you strong   
enought to kill for someone you love?"  
The other girl met her gaze steadily. "To bring Nuriko back, I'm capable of doing   
anything," she replied with conviction.  
"I certainly hope so! Okay, I'm ready to start. Listen up, defenders! Anything that   
moves is a possible threat. Also, no matter what I do, don't stop me. My methods   
may seem peculiar, but I know that they work. Mitsukake, do you have the power   
to heal your pal's outer wounds, so I don't have to expend energy on that?"  
The big man nodded in assent, and the odd girl really smiled for the first time.   
"Then let us start. Time is of the essence." She waited patiently as the big man   
gently dusted the corpse with some sort of magical water which mended the   
ruined clothing as well as closing the gaping body wounds. As soon as he was   
done, the girl knelt in the snow and began unbuttoning her patient's shirt. She   
carefully placed her hands on the young man's chest before bending her head to   
cover the corpse's lips with her own. A muffled gasp came from the man   
maintaining the barrier, but true to his word he did nothing. The young healer   
steeled herself and carefully sent her spirit into her patient's mind.  
How can one describe being in another person's mind? There is the awkward,   
floating sensation of being in a form that is cohesive but not truly solid. Also,   
each individual's mind is different, so no two healing experiences is the same.   
There is simply no way to generalize. This young man's mind had no visible   
organization at all. It was an open space filled with rainbows, flowers, and   
butterflies. Each object carried one pastel hued memory including ones of the   
people she had just met.  
"This has got to be the most peculiar male mind I've ever seen," the girl   
murmured. "I don't have any idea where to start looking down here, but this   
'Nuriko's' psyche must be around here somewhere!"  
"Sumimasen," interrupted a childish voice, "but are you looking for my brother?"  
She turned around in surprise. A young girl of about eight or nine years old knelt   
on a rich purple flower a few feet away. The child's hair was exactly the same   
hue as the flower, and she bore a striking resemblance to the patient. "Wait a   
second, you're only one of this 'Nuriko's' memories. You shouldn't be able to talk   
to me!"  
The child shook her head sadly. "Niichan never resigned himself to my death,   
and, as a result, I've been trapped in his mind ever since. He tried to become a   
woman and live for me, but to do so he forced his true personality to the depths   
of his mind."  
"So your brother actually became you?" the older girl queried incredulously.  
"Not exactly; he became the person he would have been if he had been born   
female," the child answered gravely. "Because of Niichan's obsession, I have not   
been able to rest for eight years. I am weary and long to rest before being reborn.   
If I call my brother for you, will you take him to where he belongs up there?" The   
child gestured impatiently towards a small building near the top of the open   
space.  
"Is that your brother's conscious self?" the girl asked, and when her companion   
nodded she continued,"Are you asking me to reinforce your older brother's   
personality and erase everything except his memory from his mind?!"  
The child laughed and clapped her hands in delight. "I knew that you would   
understand! After you save him, why don't you marry Niichan? I like you."  
The older girl blushed before responding. "Thank you for offering, but I think that   
your niichan and I will have to pick our spouses for ourselves. Besides I'm only   
nineteen."  
"You're nineteen, and you haven't married yet?" the child cried in shock. "You'd   
better hurry or no one will want you! Besides Niichan is a very nice boy. Do think   
about it!"  
"Why don't you call your brother before we discuss marriage?" the older girl   
suggested weakly. "I have to bring him back to life first."  
"I suppose so, the little girl smiled mischievously. "A dead husband wouldn't be   
very good in bed, now, would he?" Before her companion recovered from the   
shock, the child called out, "Ryuuen-niichan, come out. We have a visitor!"  
A sullen male voice replied, "Kourin, you know that I don't want to see anyone!   
There are reasons I hide down here, you know!"  
"It's a girl, Niichan, for you. Besides," she added slyly, "if you don't come out   
Suzaku no Miko will be very sad."  
"Miaka's where? Where did she go?" An almost beautiful young man stumbled   
eagerly from behind one of the rainbows. "Kourin, where'd Miaka go?"  
The little girl stuck her tongue out at her big brother. "I never said she was here,   
Niichan. This is our visitor." She gestured towards the other girl.  
The young man circled her, studying her appraisingly. "You look sort of like Yui-  
chan, but she has blond hair, and yours is light brown, and Yui's a lot thinner. Oh,   
and why are you dressed like a man?"  
The subject of his intense scrutiny snorted inelegantly. "Thanks for the analysis   
on my beauty or rather my lack thereof!" As far as my clothing goes, you're not   
one to talk. You were a cross dresser while you were alive! Besides where I   
come from women dress like this all of the time."  
"Your culture is okay with women wearing pants?" the young man asked   
incredulously. "You know, you're not bad looking, but Miaka is much cuter."  
"If Miaka's the girl with the odongos, I got the impression that she's not too quick   
on the uptake," his 'rescuer'retorted. "Besides she seems to already be taken!"  
"What makes you think that you have a right to criticize Miaka?" Kourin's niichan   
argued.  
The young girl broke in suddenly. "Stop it, you two! Ryuuen, I want you to please   
go with this nice lady. She came all this way to get you."  
"I'm not going anywhere with that harpy!" her brother declared firmly.  
"Good, because I wouldn't take you with me if you paid me!" the girl returned.   
"You can rot down here for all I care. Come on, Kourin-chan, let's go!"  
"But, Oneesan, you promised that you'd take Niichan," the child cried piteously.   
"Onegai, Oneesan, he didn't really mean what he said."  
"Oh, all right!" the girl snapped. She grabbed the young man's arm and began to   
pull him upward. "Remember, Kourin-chan, it's only because you asked me to."  
"Niichan, I love you," Kourin called out, "and please think about marrying the nice   
oneesan."  
"That kid never gives up!" the girl thought to herself as she and Nuriko shot up   
into the light and disappeared in a flash.  
Kourin felt her spirit finally slipping away from the flower she had been bound to   
for so long. "Arigatou, Oneesan," she whispered, and, then, she, too, was gone.  
The girl's next sensation was the feel of a pair of strong arms crushing her to   
someone's chest and a pair of soft, warm lips caressing her own. She shoved at   
the offending chest in horror, and the arms instantly released. Without even   
looking at the perpetrator she pulled back and viciously slapped him across the   
face. "You hentai! What do you think you're doing?!"  
The offender sat up, and she found herself staring into the burgundy eyes of   
Kourin's niichan. "Gomen nasai, ojousama," he said in a more adult sounding   
version of his mental voice. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
Glossary  
?seishi -- This literally means 'constellation', but in Fushigi Yuugi it refers to the   
seven guardians or protectors of the priestess of each animal god.   
?ojousama -- lady or miss   
?-san, -chan, and -sama -- These are all honourifics used in Japanese. San is   
generally used when you are being polite. Chan is normally used for young girls   
or small or cute things. It can also be used to imply intimacy. Sama is mainly used   
like lord or lady in English.   
?odongos -- odongos are Japanese buns filled with beans or meat. Odongos refers   
to a hair style that looks like these buns i.e. Sailor Moon.   
?chi -- In Asian religions it refers to life energy. The 'force' in "Star Wars" was   
based on the ideas of chi.   
?sumimasen -- I'm sorry, excuse me   
?oniisan, oniichan, niichan -- older brother, it can also be used to refer to any older   
male   
?miko -- a priestess or shamaness   
?oneesan, oneechan, neechan -- older sister, like oniisan it can be used to refer to   
any older female. Neechan can also be used like babe in English.   
?Arigatou, doomo arigatou gozaimasu -- Thank you   
?hentai -- pervert   
?gomen nasai -- less formal form of "I'm sorry"   
  
Comments? Questions?  
c 1997 jscaife@austin.rr.com   
  
  
  
  



End file.
